vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sinners and Saints/Transcript
Since I had time I started writing the transcript. As I am not a native speaker, there will be some mistakes in it. Would be nice if someone correct them and fill in the missing words/phrases. Elijah (voiceover): My siblings and I are the first vampires in history, The Originals. 300 years ago we helped to build the city of New Orleans. We were happy here. A family. Recently, a coven of witches lured my brother back, using his unborn child as leverage. I tried to help him, but he betrayed me to his enemy, the vampire Marcel. Since then, I've been held prisoner by a powerful witch. My brother seeks to manipulate others to procure my release. But I have my own plan. If this witch proves to be an enemy, I will stop her. By whatever means necessary. Davina's Attic - "Why should I trust you?" (Elijah is standing in the attic, focusing on Davinas pulsing carotid artery. His skin seems grey because of the lack of blood.) Davina: You're the one they call honorable. (Elijah smiles.) Elijah: Yes. That's what they call me. And yet I followed my brother here to New Orleans to engage in a war. So, I ask you: Does that sound honorable to you? Davina: You don't look well. Elijah: Well, only this morning I had a mystical dagger embedded in my chest, so I'd say I'm holding myself together quite well. Davina, I believe that you and I have the power to end the war between witches and vampires before it true begins. I (???) my brother and you behave like your true self, not some tool for Marcel or the witches. Davina: Why should I trust you? Elijah: Not for one thing. Despite of a ravenous hunger I had not tried to take your blood. Davina: Why not? I'm the only one here. Elijah: Within my prison condition I would not feed from a child. (Davina takes a needle and stings it into her finger. A drop of blood is on the needle. He gaves it to Elijah, whose skin gets a usually colour again.) OPENING CREDITS Mikaelson Mansion - "I grow fond of this child by the second." (Klaus is waiting behind the "Rousseau's". Sophie comes out. Klaus grabs her and brings her to the Mikaelson Mansion.) Klaus: We had a deal! You protect my unborn child and I dismantle Marcel's army. While I was busy, fullfilling my part of the bargain, you allowed Hayley to be attacked and almost killed by a gaggle of lunatic witches. Sophie: I had nothing to do with it. I swear. Hayley and I are linked, remember? She dies - I die. Rebekah: Then who were they? Sophie: They are a faction of extremists. Sabine stupidly told them about some vision she had about the baby. Klaus: What kind of vision? Sophie: She has them all the time. They are totally open to interpretation. I'm guessing she's wrong on this one. Klaus: How, may I ask, was this particular vision interpreted? Sophie: Pretty much that your baby would bring death to all the witches. Klaus: Ah, well. I grow fond of this child by the second. Rebekah: Sophie, look, I promised Elijah that I would protect the Mikaelson miracle baby whilst he tries to win Davina's witch loyalty. Why don't you tell me just how extreme this faction is? Sophie: Elijah's talking to Davina? Rebekah: Yeah. As we (???) imagine. Sophie: I'm guessing she'll have plenty to say about that croud. Klaus: Do tell. Sophie: I wasn't always an advocate for the witches. FLASHBACK - 8 MONTHS AGO (A club. Music plays, people shout.) Sophie: Drink on, everybody! (???) pary real! Sophie (nowadays): My sister was devoted like our parents and our upbringing was very strict, what drove me nuts. The minute I turned 21, I left the Quarter to (???) and play. (???) Sophie (flashback): Oh, Jane-Anne! Jane-Anne (flashback): Welcome home, Sophe. Can we go some place to talk? Sophie (flashback): Just tell me. Jane-Anne (flashback): The elders call (???). We're moving forward with the harvest. Sophie (flashback): What? Rebekah (nowadays): What the bloody hell is the harvest? Sophie: It's a ritual our covern does every three centuries so that the bond to our ancestral magic is restored. We (???) our ancestrals, they keep our ancestral power flowing. Klaus: Why haven't I heard of this? Sophie: Because a harvest always seemed like a myth. A story, passed on through generations like (???) or the Buddha walking on water. The kind some people take really. And some people don't. (From her pronounciation it's obviously that she used to belong to the second group.) FLASHBACK - HARVEST (Some witches are standing and kneeling together. One of them holds a knife.) Witch: To be reborn, we must sacrifice. (The witch cuts a young witch - Monique - with the knife.) Monique: To be reborn, we must sacrifice. Witch: To be reborn, we must have faith. (She cuts the next one.) Girl: To be reborn, w must have faith. Witch: Do you have faith in the harvest? (She cuts the next one. Sophie appears.) Sophie: Not for a second! One of the kneeling young witches: Sophie. Sophie: What are you doing? Witch: Saving the community you're announced. Sophie: You're all ridiculous. Monique, seriously? Monique: My mum told me I had to. Sophie: Yeah. Well, your mum and I will gonna have words. END OF FLASHBACK Sophie: They had the girls of our community preparing for months. Four would be choosen for the harvest. They said that it was an honor, that they were special. I thought it was a myth. Rebekah: Was it? (Klaus's mobilephone rings. He picks it up. It's Marcel.) Klaus: Marcel. Bit early in the day for you, isn't it? Marcel: I know, I make this look easy but I still have an empire to run. Klaus: Rather you than me. This responsibility seems like such a bore. Marcel: Oh, this might spice things up, I just heard about a bunch of dead witches out in the bayou. The kinda damage a werewolf might do, only there was no fullmoon. I have an informer out there to meet and I would love for you to go with me. Klaus: Dead witches in the bayou. Sounds like less of a problem, more like a cause for celebracion. Marcel: Well, something killed them. And may still be out there. And with your blood the only cure for a werewolf bite, I would love for you to accompany me. Klaus: Oh, why not? Haven't been to the bayou in ages. I'm on my way. Marcel: Peace out, brother. (Marcel hangs up. He is holding a picture of the Mikaelson Mansion in his hands.) Marcel ( to a women): This is the one. Sophie: You can't go out there, now. I need to gather the witches remain (???) them. If i don't get to them before sundown, we'll lose the link to the magic. Klaus: Those witches tried to kill Hayley. I prefer for Marcel's informant not to find anything that would lead him back to us, to her or to ... you know (pointing at Hayleys tummy) that. Hayley: You are all Klaus. Klaus: Stay (???). And save the rest of your story 'til I return. St. Ann's Church - "Here to visit your prisoner in the attic?" Father Kieran: Look who's back. Here to visit your prisoner in the attic? Marcel: Lay off. She's not a prisoner. And I'm moving here tonight. Too many people know where she is. Father Kieran: I've been hearing about what you've been up to since I've been out of town. Using that girl to keep the witches from doing magic. Marcel: Oh, respect, father K. If you're going defend the witches rights, we (???) talk about. Davina's Attic - "I have to die." (Davina's drawing. Elijah is walking around. He holds Tim's violin in his hand.) Elijah: Who play? Davina: That's ... not mine. (Marcel's steps can be heard from outside the room.) Marcel: Good news, little D. I'm moving you out this pile of dust. Davina: Are you serious? When? Marcel: Tonight. I just need to lock in the arrangements. How's our Original? Davina: Don't disturb the body! I've a (???) progress. Marcel: Bet you do. Pack up, k? Only what you wanna take. I'll buy anything else you need. Davina: Okay. (Marcel leaves the attic. Elijah appears behind a corner.) Elijah: Didn't revealed that I was awake. Davina: (???) talking yet. (Elijah picks up the violin again.) Elijah: You and Marcel seem very close. Davina: Marcel's my family. Elijah: And yet Marcel has someone who delights in harming the witches. Those people, I would think, you would consider family. This doesn't trouble you? Davina: No. They deserve it. Elijah: Why would you say that? Davina: Cause they're liars. All of them. They made me and my friends do this harvest ritual. They said our participation would bring our family strenght, health. We would forever be celebrated as (???) community. But all they really wanted was more power. So I left before they could get it. Now they're running out of time. (???) the harvest comes to (???). If they don't complete the harvest, there won't be a (???). Soon all the witches of the Quarter will start to lose their power. Eventually, this (???) to the witches all together. Elijah: So what does it take to complete this ritual? Davina: I have to die. (Elijah's face takes on a shocked expression.) The cemetery - "I wanna go with you." (Sophie is on the cemetery, packing a little bottle into her backpack. Hayley appears.) Sophie: Hey. What the hell? Hayley: You're going out there anyway, aren't you? I wanna go with you. Sophie: No, thanks. (???) by Klaus this morning. Don't need a repeat. Hayley: Whatever is responsible for all those dead witches is still out there. It would be establish that it likes me and hates witches. So you'll be safer with me. Sophie: Sorry for (???) your sudden concern for my safety. Hayley: Listen. The whole reason I came into this stupid town in the first place was to learn more about my family. Your sister's the one that told me Marcel run the werewolfs out of the Quarter into the bayou and last night I'm pretty sure that some guardian angel wolf saved my life. So I'm coming with you. Rebekah: Could you two be more idiotic? (???) You heard Klaus (???) where he going. Hayley: So distract them. Because I wanna see how you lock a hormonal, pregnant werewolf in a (???). I'm coming with you. And wouldn't Elijah be mad if he hears that the baby and I died if his fixation. Big Auggie's Bayou Bar - "You never stop, do you?" - "You never answer, do you?" (Klaus is standing in front of the bar, phoning Rebekah.) Klaus: What's the matter Rebekah, you crossed that I'm out with your ex? Rebekah: What is all that dreadful hullabaloo in the background? Klaus: According to the dreadful sign it is Big Auggie's Bayou Bar. Rebekah: Well, (???). your baby mama (???) Elijah's promise to keep her safe, so (???) please. (Rebekah hangs up the phone. Klaus enters the Bar.) Marcel: Everything okay? Klaus: It's the usual. Temperamental sister. So where's your informant? Marcel: Thomas? Sniffin' around. (???) a drink (???). Klaus: Well, I suppose this gives us the chance to talk things over. Like why you haven't returned Elijah. Maybe your young witch was growing (???) to his company. She must get so bored. Marcel: You never stop, do you? Klaus: You never answer, do you? Marcel: Why're you so curious about Davina? Klaus: If I had a 16 year old powerful witch at my (???) you would wonder about her too. Marcel: You never gonna get her. Klaus: Okay, okay. I'll ask the harmless questions, then. How did you meet her? Marcel: That might surprise you. It was eight months ago. Category:The Originals Season One Category:Episode Transcripts